Happiness, disappointment and trouble
by Fax-a-holic
Summary: Major spoilers. Faxness. Rivalry. But generally the flocks trying to take a break after MR3 and before they go on to find their parents.I'm not going to beg for reviews but they would be nice. Take care!
1. Recap, major spoiler

Note: **Serious spoilers.** No jokes. Anyway thanks for reading. I'm going to post more Chapters soon.

**In Washington.**

"So its decided then we get to go to France again! I stated, I'd only won cause the boys agreed because they want to check out the "French Chicks" cause of their low cut fashion, Sexist pigs. Well I might as well tell you what has happened of late.

The Flock was camped in a ca- something, I can't remember what its called…I got out voted and had had to go with mister "lets-go-against-Max's-leadership" to look for blooming real estate - Yes you read it right Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride who was meant to save the world was looking for a home with six bedrooms, a big kitchen and fluffy carpet (Okay Maybe we were actually looking for the necessities I.e. water supply) But still.- We didn't find one that suited our requirements. So we camped in a cave, Fang and I shared a LONG moment together, in my point of view it lasted a few hours. He went to kiss me again, I flew off. Next morning I go back to the cave, we fly silent till we notice the flocks not where we left them, Fang and I search around, find tire tracks follow those tire tracks and walla we find them. But then to make everything worse Miss Angel decides to basically backstab her family and BANG we end up in the school cause we have to be retires sound fun! Not.

After a few hilarious comebacks from my Flock minus Angel. we're told we dreamed everything that has happened in the past five months. Bull plop! Anyway we were very naughty and ended up waking in a blooming dark field, at night, where the lewser was jabbering on about how we deserved to be retired, low blows to the flock about their powers especially Fang. After a bit of hope loss , Angel is a smart little winged mutant freak and smacks the lewser over the head, we escape. I make the decision that Ari (Evil Eraser, my brother) should come with us. Fang sulks, Fang Threatens, Fang breaks up with me, Fang leads Gazzy and Ig's away to save the world his way and walla you've got a Max whose lost all support in less then an hour. I lead my wonderful female flock and Ari, we go on a plane (So scary) and go to England then France and Finally stop in Germany. Sneak into Itex head quarters, meet up with Max 2 and walla we meet the director of Itex whose whacked out cause she claims to be my mother. We're locked in a bloody dungeon first by both hands and then they decide oh lets not be so torturous lets just chain them by their ankle isn't my mommy the sweetest? Who can say their Mommy's that nice to lock them in a dungeon? No one. Jeb comes spills the beans like in star wars "Luke I am your father" but instead it goes "Max I am your father, Ari's your half brother, Ella Martinez is your half sister and Doctor Martinez is your mum." See this is why I often ask myself "wtf?!"

Anyway we go marching, someone gives me a note saying Fang's on his way and that I better not be joking. Bade binge Bada boom I don't co operate and end up competing against Omega whose got no soul. All hell breaks lose, Are Dies, Jeb finally spills some useful info, Knockout Omega, Watch as Flyboys are orders to stop the riots, watch fireworks as Flyboys fly into electric wire, laugh, take director for a fly, get confirmation from her, drop her, catch her, go to France, Web cam convo with the boys, meet back up and they all lived happily ever after (I wish.) Nah Seriously? We went and talked to my "Mum and Sis" then we left cause I still have a promise to the flock to find their parents. But Now? For the Summer? We're going to travel and be happy. Well that's what's been happening lately.

I look around to see Ig's and Gazzy tinkering with something, the girls finishing the last of their shopping and Mister Fang is laying on the ground . I walk over to him and he looks over at me he has a small smile on his face "What?"

"Nothing" He replies as he sits up.

"Do you really want to go to France or are you just going with the flow?" Sounding like Jeb much?

Oh Shivers I forgot to mention, I had my chip removed, lost use of my arm, Made a fool of myself by saying I loooooooove you Fang when I was on happy gas, had my chip replanted and yeah.

Fang just shrugged.

"You know that's not very useful."

"I know but not everything anyone does is useful."

I look at him weirdly.

"And yes I want to go to France I have to make sure you don't injure yourself, get caught, make an ass of yourself or have no support. That's part of it but the other part is the low cut tops and short skirts they wear in France."

"YOU SEXIST PIG!" I scream, I've ignored the beginning for now.

"But you loooooove Fang!" He calls as he gets up and strides off.

I throw my shoe at him.


	2. Flying, Airports and Hotels

**Over the North Atlantic Ocean.**

We're now sitting in an aeroplane, the boys have still not settled down, they feel uneasy. Gazzy's puked twice. Ig's looking out the window but not seeing anything and Fang's sitting next to me fidgeting. "Am I that bad to sit next to?" I whisper to him.

He looks at me and shakes his head, he leans close and whispers "I don't like this."

"Its nearly over we touch down in Paris in about 45 minutes" I reply.

"Aw! Fnick doesn't like flying, why don't you hold his hand Max?" Ig's says, He and Fang seem not to be getting along very well.

Fang reached over me and hit Iggy hard on the back of head , A few bad words that I won't repeat were used and I ended up having a mutant fight going on across my body. I'd had enough. "Fang Sit down and behave and you Iggy sit there and keep your mouth shut." I was peeved off and I was positive Angel knew it.

Fang had snatched the tour book off Gazzy and was reading it, Ig's was moodily slumped in his chair, eyelids closed, Nudge was listening to the movie that was playing on those little television screens, Gazzy was now very angry and was kicking Fangs chair and Angel my sweetie was playing with a new doll she had brought.

After about 45 minutes of this we collected our hand luggage and gotten off the plane. We had packed one suitcase for the girls and one for the boys which were easy enough to collect. Total was the hard part because the carrier came through with out him. Angel was chucking a tantrum when the mutt strode up with a sausage in his mouth. I was about to blow. I slammed the boot of one cab and slapped the other catching my fingers. I forced Iggy and Fang into separate cabs, Grabbed Angels arm and threw her into the one with Iggy and Gazzy as well. Then I grabbed Nudge put her on one side and climbed over Fang to sit in the middle, I didn't want to sit in the front.

When we reached the hotel we'd only reserved three rooms so we were pairing up. Fang stood by me, Ig's and Gazzy paired and so did Angel and Nudge. Total was given a little room downstairs and would be professionally walked and looked after.

Once everyone was settled in, meaning I'd unpacked the suitcases and packed each of their clothes in a separate wardrobe and then stashed the suitcases in mine. I sat on my bed inspecting my fingers which were now swollen and pale with a few streams of blood running down them.

Fang entered from the balcony and came over and inspected them straight away "I presume this is your doing?"

"No, Its was the monster under my little pink bed."

He smirked "I'd say that was the taxi boot and you're going to be stubborn and won't let me fix them cause you're angry at me and Ig's?"

"I'm not Angry at you and Ig's I'm angry at your behaviour towards both the boys! What have I missed that only a few days you were a flock of your own now I can't even relax or you have each other by the throats or you Fang are snatching from them!" I clamped my mouth Shut.

He said nothing and went to his bed and grabbed his medical kit (his backpack), he put a hard bit of wood and then wrapped it. I didn't bother complaining. He then left and went into the bathroom where I heard the shower pounding down at a very high pressure. The steam came under the door and I realised he must have it very hot.

I walked into Angels and Nudges room and looked at them, I gave them a small smile. "In my room in about fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay Max" Both girls chimed.

I then walked into Gasman and Iggy's room "My room fifteen minutes or you don't eat tonight." I was still angry at them, I didn't wait for an answer.

**15 minutes later.**

Fang came out with a towel around his waist. Angel and Nudge were on my bed and the two younger boys were on Fangs. He glared and ignored them whilst he went into his wardrobe and pulled on a t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of boxers but was interrupted by Iggy "Are they the one's with fairies on them?"

Fang had him against the wall and was socking him in the stomach.

I took control. I went over, pulled Fang away and shoved him in the bathroom, Ig's was not finished though "See you need max to fight for you!"

Fang literally ripped the door off its hinges and threw it at Iggy. He was not in a good mood.

"FANG! STOP IT! IGGY SHUT YOUR FACE! GASMAN STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!" I yelled, everyone looked at me, it worked.

Fang collected his boxers and pants changed and returned he sat on the edge of my bed. Iggy sat quietly nursing a now dangling lifeless arm and breathing heavily. Gasman was acting innocent and the girls sat straight backed.

"Well then. I was going to ask where you wanted to eat tonight but seeing as it seems we've got a few little wars going on I'll get food and you will eat it. Fang." He looked up at me, "You stay in here. Iggy you are in your room and you Gasman are in the girls room. Make any communication or riots and then you will have a very big problem. Me." Fang nodded but Gasman and Ig's were already complaining "Don't argue with me. You're lucky I don't do something more drastic!"

Angel rose her hand like she was in class.

"Yeah Angie?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "Where do Nudge and I go?"

"You can go down and swim or something if you want."

They all cleared into their designated area's. I changed and was about to leave when Fang wrapped his arms around me "Sorry."

I looked at him, I knew he was sorry for acting like this. "Just think about why it is you three are fighting and tell me later, okay?"

He nodded.

I left to get the groceries.


	3. Dinner

**At the Grocery store.**

I collected about a million of everything we would eat tonight, used the credit card and then catch a taxi home. I was thankful when Nudge and Angel came and collected the groceries I couldn't carry. I smiled at them as we made out way up the lift to our rooms.

**Back at the Hotel rooms.**

Angel, Nudge and I made our way into my room to see Fang still sitting on the bed, he looked up and quietly came over and collected mine and angels groceries. He put them on the bench then collected Nudge's he put the stuff where it needed to go like milk in the fridge.

I went to check on the two other boys and get angel and nudge towels and clothes. I went into Iggy's room. "What do you want?" He growled.

"Fine then" I slammed the door and went into the girls room and looked at Gasman "Going to tell me why you're apart of this?"

"No." He was being Stubborn, all the flock has stubbornness but I guess that's cause they have grown up with me isn't it?

"Fine" I collected Nudge and Angel a pair of clothes, flip flops and towels each. I took that back to my room and told Nudge she and Angel could shower in here. They both went in at once, not what I was talking about but okay. I looked over at Fang who was already starting dinner "I am allowed to eat tonight aren't I?" He asked, he was dead serious. He must've heard my threat before.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile, I was leader and he knew it "Yeah."

He turned around, then he shrugged "Iggy's changed."

"Well that's one long sentence" I reply with a smile, I was trying to lighten the mood "What do you mean by Iggy's changed?" I was being serious now.

Fang went to answer but the subject himself burst in, He got in Fangs face and mimicked what Fang had just said, Iggy was so not as good as Gasman but still. "Do tell Fang how have I changed?"

The girls peeked out from the bathroom and came out changed and wet haired, they sat on my bed and watched quietly.

"Not now" I replied, "GASMAN!" I yelled and he came in and sat on the floor in the corner.

"Are you going to cook Iggy or are you here to cause more damage?" I asked, I was not in the mood.

"like I'm going to cook for you!" I knew he meant me, that hurt.

"Get back to your room then." I snapped, I was so angry.

"I'm hungry" He complained.

"To bad." I replied, I opened the door.

He stomped off.

"You four go set up a table outside so we can eat."

They all quietly went, no complaints and no chattering or questions.

I cooked Spaghetti, baked beans, lentils, garlic bread, fish, steak and mashed potatoes. Enough to feed all of Paris and it was for three teenagers and three children. We are not pigs.

When I was done cooking I looked at Angel, "Go get Iggy." Nudge looked at me "Can you start putting these on the table?" I motioned to the plates and bowls of food. She nodded " You as well Gasman."

Fang stood looking at me waiting for instructions "Go sit down." Was my instruction to him.

I stood and looked at the four flock members in front of me, Fang had sat with his back to the night sky. I grabbed Iggy and put his hand on the seat closest to him. Gasman was put on the opposite end. Angel in the middle. Nudge took the furthest seat left and I took the closest.

We ate in silence. The girls looked upset, the boys murderous. That depressed me. I wiped my eyes a few times and barely ate, all the food was finished though. "Gasman, Angel and Nudge go get ready for bed I'll be there in quarter of an hour." The little ones scuttled off.

Iggy and Fang sat in silence "You two have dishes duty." With that I got up and went to shower. I came out a few minutes later to Fang doing the dishes and Iggy no where to be seen "Where is he?"

Fang turned around, he pointed out the door. Iggy had ignored my instructions and that pissed me off also the fact that he'd gone to his own room before I'd talked to Gazzy.

I went out in my towel covered body to see Ig's and Gasman both laying in bed. "Dishes Now." Was all I said. When he didn't follow, I went into his room and hit him over the head "DISHES NOW!" My voice was cracking. He got up and went into my room. Fang was still doing the dishes quietly but when Iggy barged into him Fang crunched a glass in his hand "dickhead!" he ignored his hand and kept doing the dishes.

I shook my head. Took Fangs wrist and ripped the glass out of it. I put pressure on it using a tea towel. "we're going to work this out right now." I said as I sat on my bed, still in a towel. Fang sat on his bed and Iggy on the bench.

"Why?" I asked, sitting straight backs and I serious expression on my face.

"Iggy's Changed" Fang replied, he looked at the wall as if ashamed to be having this conversation.

"Fang's getting on my nerves" Iggy complained in a whiny voice that was annoying.

"Since when" I ask, I think I know the answer but still.

"Since the flock split and we left you" They both say at the same time.

That was scary. I sigh, they are sitting there glaring at each other. What do I do?

"I'm going to bed" Iggy stated and left, I made no attempt to stop him. I looked over at Fang who was looking at my towel. I smiled and walked past him and collected some clothes, changed and laid on my bed. Still wondering what I can do. This is my flock I'm meant to control it but there's an inner fight and we've never really had one of those, disagreements and arguments but never one this serious. I was scared my flock would split again. Also the fact that I couldn't lean on Fang for this one, I couldn't talk to anyone. I looked over at Fang and he looked back at me. I walked over to my bed and laid down facing his, he laid and looked at me.

"I can see your thoughts."

"Like Angel?" I retorted, I knew he knew I was scared and confused but I wouldn't admit it. That was a strength but also a weakness. He sat up and came over and curled to the shape of my back his arms around my waist. I'm not trying to blame anyone but I don't thing Fang's done anything wrong, Iggy's provoking Fangs actions.

"No, not like Angel" He whispered in my ear.

"Maybe you know me to well" I whispered.

He chuckled.


	4. Unexpected Confessions and Visitors

Note: My names Bianca not James. McCartney not Patterson. Get the point?

**Still in Fax's hotel room.**

I looked over at him, his laugh or rather his chuckle was such a pleasant sound. My mind was still running at over time trying to work the guys problems out. I was kind of glad the voice aka Jeb hadn't chimed in yet, I think this is one of those rare subjects that was better handled by me without the influence (And brain attacks, when it doesn't get its own way) of my voice. I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

Fang was still laying against my back keeping me warm. "I know you very well Max" He said, I could tell he was proud of that fact and he looked really serious as well. I thought it was very funny but I rolled so my back was to him and held back fits of laughter, but since his arms around my waist he must've thought I was crying, imagine that? Maximum Ride crying because her fellow 'old' flock members imagine weren't getting along. That's just impossible, I couldn't tell Fang that though.

He was now rubbing the spot between my wings like he always had when I either was on the verge of a total breakdown or actually was confused, uncomfortable, un-calm or sad. I relaxed into his arms, which tightened around my waist again. "Iggy's become…Envious. Every time you say 'Fang you're second in command, the rest of you have to obey whilst I'm away" he becomes all 'well if you have your ickle Fangy why am I here, like he can protect us. He doesn't even have abilities." I could feel the air from his mouth, his breath, on my neck as he spoke and it sent tingles down my spine, but I also felt him stiffen then slacken. I instinctively rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't get away but was met by an unemotional and hard face. I rose my eyebrow and he rose his eyebrow as well. I looked at him with eyes narrowed and he smirked. "I'm meant to just forget what you said aren't I?" He looked at me quizzically.

Now I felt like I'd lost the plot, he did say something and now he was acting like he hadn't. Man I felt confused, but at least he'd confessed. Fang was looking into my eyes and I looked back. He closed the proximity and we kissed , long, hard and passionate. His arms pulled me tight and we continued to kiss until we heard someone clear their throat. Fang who'd gotten on top of me growled and turned around to see Iggy and Jeb.

I went into a wtf state and accidentally pushed Fang and was sitting on his stomach whilst his head hung off the bed looking at the two other males upside down. I just stared at them with a huh look on my face you know the one? Head slightly tilted, mouth slightly open, eyebrow raised and hand fiddling with a hot mutant boy's shirt.

Jeb smiled as though he was not a white coat "Well this wasn't what a father needs to see."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have barged in here without knocking" I snapped, Fang Nodded upside making his fringe bounce. "What are you doing here Jeb?" I asked shortly, Fangs hands resting on my upper thighs, I knew he couldn't see where they are so I didn't say anything, besides I was enjoying the discomfort it was causing Jeb.

Jeb cleared his throat again, "First I want to know why I can't get through to you? Also why you want let me help you with this tiff between Fang and Iggy? What Fang was doing on top of you? Why you are in France?" He took a seat from the Veranda and brought it in I didn't tell him it was wet but when he sat I'm sure he felt it cause he closed his eyes and touched a bit of the seat his fat ass wasn't covering. Fang rolled so I was sitting on his back, I rubbed the spot between his wings, he purred so quietly I thought I'd imagined it. "Are you a cat now?" I asked him, he shook his butt instead if his head, I laughed. So silly.

I yawned "I dunno. Because its none of your business and they trust me more than they'll trust you., besides I can handle it. It's called making out and he is not on top of me I am sitting on his back. Because I want to be that's why." I snapped, I must've rubbed fang to hard cause he squirmed a little. A pet his hair softly. "And what's Iggy got to do with this?" I looked over at him, Fang rolled his shoulders preparing to fight. I lent down and whispered in his ear "Settle Fang." He moved his head to the side and I dunno what made me do but I licked his neck, he smirked I could see his side way glance and knew that this wasn't over. I sat back up.

Iggy straightened up "I need someone on my side since Gasman's too scared to stand by me and Jeb's the only other Guy-"

I was up in a second, had him pinned to the wall within the next and was about to smash his face when I lowered my fist, I got in his face and whispered "Well you've cost the flock their only chance at even having a few days off from danger, do you realise flyboys could be coming any minute, the young ones are sleeping and I'm too busy trying to fix you're mess that you're freaking jealousy caused that I can't protect them? You've ruined it Iggy-"

Fang pulled me back, "If Jeb is on your side go with him then, lets see your arguments, see why the fuck you think ruining everything is so important."

Iggy stepped around us and stood next to Jeb, I half expected him to say Jeb is my father. "Fine. You Fang have no powers, can't do anything physical or mentally yet I build bombs, have a fantastic sense of hearing but you're the second in command."

Oh mi god it is jealousy. Fang stepped forward so he was in front of Ig's and Jeb he held up his hands to show he had nothing in them. "Did it go through your head that maybe its not the fact that you've more abilities it's the fact you're younger and more childish? The fact that I've stood by Max longer then you've known her? The fact that though I admit I've no special power I'm not as weak as you? Showing emotion gives you away, why do you think I say little cause nosey pricks like you are always listening. Max leans on me for support, she can't lean on you."

I felt so bloody bad just then, I felt weak, stupid and helpless. I walked into the middle of the room and flopped down on Fang's bed. I just laid there as silence drifted around. Jeb got up and said "Enjoy the rest of your holidays, oh and as far as any of you know I'm dead." With that he was gone, Fantastic. Iggy and Fang were standing their staring unblinkingly at each other. I threw a pillow at Fang and he caught it before it hit him, I blinked wow.

Iggy left a few minutes after that, he was probably sick of this stupid staring contest. Once he was long gone Fang laid down on top of the blankets next to me, I looked over at him "Having powers can often make you…Angry, confused, prideful, blind, stupid, uncaring and sometimes annoying. Fang? I'm glad you're not like that, I don't know what we would all be like. What this" I motioned to our hands that had entwined "Would be, if this would happen. Fang some say be happy for what you have, I think in your case be happy for what you do not have." I blushed, I felt stupid now.


	5. Once a flock of Six now A flock of Five

**Still in Fax's Room. Night time.**

I tried to get up and move off the bed so I could think about why I'd said those things, sure if Fang had a special ability maybe things would be easier, but he doesn't and everyone had to just accept it. But When I tried to get up Fangs body pulled me back down, He was now on top of me. As I looked into his dark eyes and they stared unblinkingly and unemotionally at me. His lips came down on top of mine and his arms around my waist. After we both needed oxygen, He kept himself on top of me but he was looking straight at the wall. I knew what Iggy and I had said was probably running through his mind. I let my fingers trace his chest through his shirt, a habit I'd picked up when Fang was thinking or asleep.

After what seemed like all night Fang looked down at me "Abilities make a person Strong, arrogant and insensitive, but yet I'm seen as unemotional and silent. What the hell does that make me?" I could see it was troubling him, nothing ever troubled Fang, he never showed it. But I could tell he was confused, upset and frustrated. He got up and went into the bathroom, I heard the shower start and knew he wouldn't be out for a while, So I laid quietly and sleep drifted over me.

**Fax's room in the morning.**

I woke with a start to find myself laying on my side facing a sleeping Fang who had his arms around my waist and his chest was bare. I couldn't help but take a good look. I'm a girl, Boy's chests are hot. Fang must've woken cause he tensed so his muscles showed more and when I looked up at his face he wore a smirk but still had his eyes closed. I smiled and kissed him we were sharing one of our moments when Gasman yelled "I'm scarred for life. Fang get more clothes on!" He covered his eyes and then I realised Fang only had a pair of boxers on. I laughed "Aw! Gazzy! Come here ickle Gazzy." That made him run off, Fang shook his head and laughed at me. "Aw! No smile?"

"Good Morning" Was all he said before untangling himself from me and getting up, he pulled on a shirt and Jeans before beginning breakfast. I guessed Iggy had struck a sensitive nerve and I'd just plain confused him, well at east a silent Fang was less likely to retaliate to Iggy. Gasman cam back dragging two half asleep girls and a moody teenage boy, "I told you they were naked!" I looked over at them I was not naked and their was Fang fully dressed, where's the bare skin? Once they'd all figured it out Angel and Nudge jumped into my unslept in bed and pulled the blankets around them. Gazzy and Iggy sat on the floor quietly and Fang went around the kitchen in silence making breakfast.

"Okay Guys, Iggy and Angel you two are first to Shower. Ig's in your room Angel in your room" I just didn't want any misunderstandings. "I'm going to shower in here so Nudge and Gasman just set the table and help Fang Okay?" Everyone nodded and went to where I'd assigned them to. It kind of had surprised me not to wake up to Flyboys it was weird. I showered and got ready for the new day to begin. When I came out Angel and Iggy were standing near the bench wet haired waiting for orders "You two take Nudge and Gazzy's duties and Nudge and Gazzy go shower and get ready" I waited till they had changed over and then looked at Fang "You should go Shower as well." He stopped cooking and quietly did as told, moving the sheet we were using at a bathroom door and then once I heard the water begin I took over breakfast and dished it up.

Everything was on the table and Iggy had taken the same seat as last night. I was not in the mood for fights. Everyone except Fang was here, they all started pigging out before he came out and when he finally did he had his usual look of no emotion but when Iggy commented "Finished dressing yourself up mister useless, weak, no powers barbie?" Fang was over the Table within a second and had Iggy by the throat, "I. AM. NOT. WEAK!" He was about to pound Iggy's face in when Gasman intervened and grabbed Fang's arm "Leave my brother alone you useless ass! No one needs you you're a tag along!" Fang whirled on Gasman, An evil look drifted across his face "You don't need me? Angel doesn't need me? Max doesn't need me? Nudge doesn't need me? Iggy doesn't need me? Fine then, Once a Flock of Six now a flock of five." Fang jumped up on the ledge and jumped he didn't open his wings though.


	6. Welcome to Paris

Note: So sorry that the last Chapter was so short, I'll make up for it though okay? Hmm… How about another Three Chapters today? And a Cookie? What about I just start with the whole Chapter 6 thing? Oh I did actually have another point to make, I'm off from school for two week so I'll be updating everything like everyday. Which means this one about three to five times a day. If there's any problems with the Characters Can you tell me?

**Stairwell.**

"FANG!" The loudest shriek and it wasn't from Angel or Nudge it was from me, but I didn't care who heard my scream, one of my Flock members had just been pushed to the verge of jumping off a fourteen storey high building and I was taking the stairs a flight at a time as the others took the lift, I made it down 14 flights of stairs in less than a minute.

I poured on the speed as I ran through the lobby out to the pool area where Fang would've landed if He wasn't walking through the gate of the pool, He was soaking wet. He'd landed in the pool. I started to count my blessings. I ran at him and literally jumped on him, I didn't realise it but I was sobbing. I felt Fang's arms wrap tightly around me and lowered us to the ground.

He sat there holding me as I sobbed about how scared I was and how I would've been the next one to jump if I'd lost him. He held me cooing softly about how he was just trying to see if he really would be missed, that made me look at him in shock, Just wondering If he'd been missed? NO! NOT AT ALL! I just kiss him, make out with him and awkwardly and silently tell him that I love him.

Maybe that's what he needed to hear. "Fang?" I asked wiping my tears, I looked around for the other Flock members, they weren't down yet It'd been over 5 minutes now.

Fang smoothed the hair off my forehead, wiping the tears that were still travelling down my cheeks. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips and quietly whispered "I love you" His arms wrapped around me more securely. He kissed me forehead and rubbed between my wings. That's when the other flock members came down.

Angel ran at Fang wrapping her arms around the back of his Neck Nudge came from the left and I hugged from the front. The two younger girls were teary eyed saying how they needed him in their life, he let go of me but I still hung around his neck and watched as he held Nudge and Angel against him, he kissed both of them on the foreheads and told them to go and check on Total. Gasman and Iggy avoided Fang but Fang and I both saw was it relief? On Iggy's and Gasman's faces.

"If you ever do something like that I will make sure you won't be able to sit here holding me." He just nodded and held me close to him again. "Please never do that again." I closed my eyes as Fang struggle to his feet with me in his arms, once he'd managed that he called for the rest of them to go up the stairs get their swimmers and go swimming whilst we planned what to do today, Total followed us all up.

Once everyone except Fang and I had collected their beach towels, changed into their swimmers and were down at the pools he laid me on the bed and laid on his side next to me, "I promise I'll never do that again."

We laid there for ages me looking up into his face and him looking down at me every seemed perfect until the kids came up to see where we were going today, I thought for a second "How about the Eifeel tower, The shops near their then a boat ride down the lake-"

"River Seine" Fang corrected me.

"Okay then River Seine. What does everyone think about that ?"

"Are there girls?" Iggy and Gasman asked in unison. They went on about how French had techniques that would make American females recoil and about their breasts.

Angel and Nudge looked at them and tsked "Sexist pigs."

Fang looked down at me, "Sounds Fine." He was the only one that had bothered to answer me.

"Showers and lets go!" Everyone was fighting about Showers so Angel ended up showering in our room, Nudge in the girls room and Iggy in the boys room. Poor Gazzy had to wait but that gave us all time to finish cleaning up breakfast, which Fang had already had half done whilst I was helping Nudge he was very helpful of late. I decided to try and lighten the mood "You know what?"

He turned and looked at me "What?"

"I think you've found your passion!" I said cheerily with a laugh.

He gave me a playful glare and put bubbles on my nose "Now run along Miss Max!"

I laughed and kissed his cheek, I didn't know what was happening between us but we were showing more affection to each other away and in front of the flock, I wondered if that was a good thing. I smiled up at him. He looked over at me and lent close I thought he was going to kiss me but handed me a tea towel I scowled and gave it to Angel. I went to wash my face.

When I came back they all stood there, Angel in a pink track suit with white stars sewn on. Nudge in a Sundress that was white with black flowers on it. Gazzy was in Jeans and band T-shirt for Nickel back. Iggy was in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans and Fang? Fang was in a Black leather Jacket, Black T-shirt and black denim jeans. Max was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a red Singlet Promoting Mika, you know the one that sings Happy Ending? Yeah I like that band.

And off we set, to discover the wonderful land of Paris as a happy Family. Nudge and Angel were literally skipping down the path singing about how happy they were, Total was on a leash leading Iggy and Gazzy was walking next to his 'Brother' , they were talking about Bombs.

Fang linked arms with me as we walked, that's when I noticed a lot of female French women admiring Fang. I felt a little proud that he was walking with his arm linked with mine, I had a bright smile on my face now. We paid for six of us to go to the top of the Eiffel tower, as we went up the lift two at a time, The girls went first Followed by the boys and finally Fang and I. His arms wrapped around my waist as we went up both of our claustrophobia was kicking in by the time we made it to the top. But the view was so worth it.

Once we'd taken some pictures and were ready to head back down we took the lift again, but as we were leaving the entrance to the tower two girls came up to Fang and were basically showing him their boobs. Fang was being pushed up against but pushed away and continued to walk a few steps in front of everyone else.

Now for the Shopping!


	7. Shopping

-1Those girls kept following Fang until he turned around and asked them what they wanted. They all replied at once, in French Nudge Translated it for the less French people, that they knew he was Fang the one that wrote the blog on the internet and they wanted to help him. He just stared unemotional at them "No." I was laughing my head off at the stunned and disappointed faces, I thought it was funny cause he had only said one word.

Angel and Nudge ran ahead and looked at a shop that specialised in hats. The Gasman and Iggy went to a shop next to it that was like a comic book place. Well at least they weren't checking out girls…Yet. Fang had moved over to a railing not far from the shops and was staring down into the depths of the water. I didn't know where to go so I moved up next to him, "So you're telling me you threw yourself off a building no feathers and none of you hurts?"

He looked over at me and gave me a smirk that so said like I'm going to tell you that. I glared a little and he laughed three times, short but still a laugh. I still just looked at him, he looked back into the water. "Shouldn't you be shopping?" Fang asked but his mouth didn't move. I turned to see Gasman and Iggy sitting on the bench behind us. "What do you two want?" I asked, a little harshly. Fang hadn't turned around. "We need cash." I gave them both 1000 dollars. I passed Fang 1000 and he nodded as if to say thanks. I found the girls posing in mirrors with hats. I laughed and gave them 1000 each. I hope everyone knew that that was to last them at least three days…"We'll meet up at the foot of the tower okay at about 6?" They nodded and went back to posing. I walked into the comic shop to see a bunch of people playing those tarzo things, you know the ones in smiths chips?. Who do you thinks in the middle of it? Gasman and Iggy on one team and these two French guys on the other. I leant down and whispered in Iggy's ear "Meet at the foot of the Tower at 6." He gave a quick nod and continued to play.

I went outside to see Fang still standing there where he had been when I'd left to give the others cash. "Care to enjoy Paris and not just its water?" He looked at me and smiled, I seriously was trying to make him laugh but a smiles still a good result. I linked arms with him and walked off dragging him with me. He laughed and kept his arm linked with mine "What are we shopping for?" He asked, I looked at him and shrugged "It's a vacation people never buy anything of use on their holidays!" He smirked and made his way into a shop that had mannequins in the window. I followed and he went to the male section. Dumbly I followed him around as he picked out two pairs of jeans and a dress shirt. Guess what colour they all were? That's right Black! He came out of the dressing room a few minutes after and showed me it. I laughed. "Comment me." He said and I burst into fits of giggles. I steadied myself and looked at him "Makes you look more Masculine." He brought it whilst I looked through the female section. It was all dresses and suits. I met him outside the shop and we continued to walk. I pulled him into a tomboyish shop and he slouched in a chair whilst I went through the racks pulling out stuff I liked. I went into the change room and examined it from all angles. I liked it. I brought it. I left the shop meaning I left Fang there. I was happily wondering down the walkway when he came striding up "Thanks. Now I'm a perve." I laughed and ran off, he chased after me and grabbed me around the waist. There was an awkward silence before I lent up and kissed him quickly.

We continued to walk around going into some shops ignoring others, getting a scone or other French delicacies here and there. It was fun, spending all this time with Fang I nearly forgot what time we had to be back. Okay it was ten minutes past six so me and Fang were running back the way we'd come. Only Nudge and Angel were there though. I looked around looking for the two boys thinking they'd be at least somewhere close by. They were no where. I was panicking and the girls were complaining about how they wanted to go shop more. Fang went over to the Comic book store and pulled Gasman and Iggy out of there. He dragged them over and dumped them in front of Me. I looked down at them. The girls stood on my right side and Fang on my left.

They were in deep trouble.

Just some quick Thanks!:  
Nudgestarz4686: Thank so much for the comment. The whole scenario will be explained soon. -thinks-

Maximum Ride all the way: lol, I'm glad you commented thanks!

roughdiamond5: lol! You are kind of!

Eharyn: You just gave me the best idea. Thanks. HAHA Flyboys.

Crimsonscarz: You've commented 3 times! OMG! I'm so happy about that. Thanks for using the 's btw. No need for innocent gestures, I know they are pricks! MWAHAHAHAHA. Ig's probably thinks atleast he can make bombs. So -shrugs- FAX ALL THE WAY!

T-Mos: Thanks! I will be trying much harder.

Katie-3llen: The power of Bambi eyes!

ShatteredSword: HAHAHAHAHA I know I loved that bit!

Wannabe-Author92: Thanks!


	8. Authors note

Hello! grins innocently I hope I haven't lost any of you lovelies! I swear on my own heart that within the next month all these stories will be updated and more written! grins sheepishly Max Ride 4! Aren't you hguys excited?! Anyway I have a question? If any of you role play would you be interested in joining a game?

Anyway Lots of Love and Fax,

Bianca.


End file.
